Mistake
by OneDayAtATime028
Summary: Ezra went ahead and kissed Simone at homecoming and Aria saw the whole thing.  She decides to end their relationship, but when Ezra tries desperately to win her back will Aria forgive him?  based off Mistake by Demi Lovato
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you!" Aria Montgomery all but screamed at her high school English teacher as she stormed out of the high school, her sleek black high heels clicking against the dark pavement as she all but ran to her car. "You kissed _her_!" she stopped walking and spun around to face him, shooting a glare in the direction of the building.

"Aria! I'm sorry! I don't know what happened! She just kissed me and—"

Aria cut him off, "and you didn't make any effort to stop her." She froze as two male students, each dressed in button down shirts, dress pants and ties (the traditional homecoming attire) walked by. She closed her eyes in an effort to stop the tears from forming.

"Aria, I wanted to stop her, believe me I did," he began, desperately grasping her hands in his own, but when she yanked them away he continued to explain. "But what was I going to say? 'Oh I'm sorry I can't date you because I'm dating someone you used to babysit'?"

"How about 'I'm not interested'?" Aria demanded and Ezra opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it immediately realizing she was right. Aria closed her eyes once again, and after taking a deep breathe in through her nose, she opened her eyes again and exhaled. "You know what Ezra, just forget it," she shook her head slightly and looked down avoiding eye contact with him. "She's your age and you can take her out in public and kiss her in front of whoever you want to and introduce her as your girlfriend. You're going to be a lot happier with her than you ever were with me." She told him and then turned to get into her car.

Ezra quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him once again. "Aria _please_ don't do this. I don't know what I was thinking. I don't want her at all; I'm in love with _you_! Not Simone or anyone else, just you."

She looked up into his eyes; little beads of water had begun to fall from her own. "It doesn't matter Ezra. Whether you wanted to or not, you still kissed her," Aria paused, letting her voice trail off. "And that's something I just can't forgive," she murmured quietly. She looked down again and turned to leave once again.

He quickly stepped in front of her, not allowing her to get to her car door. "Please, tell me what I can do to make you forgive me," he pleaded with her, his voice filled with desperation. Aria looked at him and saw that his normally sparkling blue eyes had turned a dismal shade of gray and had tears threatening to fall from them.

"There's nothing you _can_ do!" she yelled at him, but he refused to accept that it was over. He took a step toward her and cupped her cheeks with his hands, pulling her face closer to his as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Aria frowned against his lips instead of kissing back. The spark she usually felt when they kissed was gone, and now all she felt was hurt and betrayal. She felt disgusted, knowing that just ten minutes ago he had been doing the same thing to her old babysitter. The woman that Aria's own mother had so conveniently set up with Ezra since she had no idea he was in a relationship with her daughter.

Aria turned her head away from him, and he froze in place. He let his hands fall from her face and he stepped back dejectedly. She said nothing else, but instead shook her head slightly. She stepped around him slowly, and reached for the door handle and pulled on it. "Goodbye Ezra," her voice was monotone as she climbed into the driver's seat.

Ezra merely stared at the black cracked pavement as the sound of the car's ignition filled his ears. The tears that had just threatened before were now falling so hard it stung, causing him to close his eyes tightly.

When he was once again able to open them, Aria's car was gone. He looked around desperately, hoping and praying to himself that this was merely some cruel joke and she had parked her car in another spot and was heading back into the dance. But to his dismay, there were no signs of her at all. Aside from the tear droplets on the pavement, it was as if their conversation hadn't even happened.

…

"Knock, knock," Hanna's muffled voice came through Aria's closed door, and as only a true friend would do, she opened the door to Aria's room without waiting for approval. When she stepped inside, she saw Aria curled up under the blankets up her bed, facing away from the door.

Hanna stepped inside to allow Emily and Spencer to file into the room behind her. "Ok Sweetie, we're not going to let you wallow in your room for the rest of your life." Hanna said when Aria didn't turn to face her friends. The confrontation between Aria and Ezra had occurred last night and the Hanna, Emily and Spencer had decided to give their friend the night to cool off.

"Come on," Spencer coaxed as she sat on Aria's bed. She rubbed her friend's back. "We brought ice cream, take out, magazines and DVDs."

When Aria made no move to react Hanna stepped in once again. "Okay, come on," she grabbed hold of Aria's blankets and yanked them down to reveal Aria curled in a ball, dressed in a frumpy sweatshirt, black leggings and white fuzzy socks, a look that none of the other three girls had ever seen Aria wearing (even at sleepovers her PJs reflected her unique sense of style).

"I can't believe I was so stupid," Aria mumbled so quietly her friends had to strain their ears just to hear her.

"What do you mean you were stupid?" Emily asked, her tone dripping with her concern.

Aria rolled onto her back and pressed her palms onto her face, muffling her voice as she continued to speak. "I can't believe I let myself love him."

"Aria you can't seriously blame yourself for loving him," Spencer shook her head slightly.

"But it's so obvious now," Aria continued to speak through her hands, "It was so stupid of me to think even for a second that our relationship was going to work out. I mean, he couldn't tell anyone about us…and obviously people were going to go after him," she let her hands fall. "I just didn't think he would…" her voice trailed off.

"We need to get your mind off this. Noel Kahn's party is tonight and you already told him you'd be there—" Hanna began to say.

"Han!" Spencer interrupted in a hoarse whisper, "you can't honestly think she wants to go out after last night."

"Well sorry, I just wanted to get her out of the house. You know as well as I do that she's going to sit up here for God knows how long and—"

"Guys!" Emily interrupted, "You two fighting isn't going to help anything."

"Sorry," Hanna and Spencer said together, and gave each other an apologetic glance.

Suddenly Aria sat up on her bed, "No, Hanna's right," her voice sounded dismal and saddened. She wiped a stray tear from beneath her eye, "I should get out of the house."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just for the record, I absolutely hate the beginning of this chapter. It is horribly written and boring, however necessary for the rest of this story. I apologize for this atrocity :\**

"You should?" Hanna asked, confused at Aria's sudden change of heart.

_Yeah, I should_ was all Aria said in reply and when none of her friends went on to question her, she stood up. "So what should I wear to Noel's party?"

Still baffled by the huge change that had just taken place right before their eyes, the three girls remained frozen. It was Hanna that moved first. "Umm," she opened up Aria's closet and began riffling through all of the articles. "How about this?" She pulled out a dark gray dress with faded roses detailed on it.

Aria eyed the dress before giving it a displeased look. "How about this instead?" She turned to her closet and pulled out a sleek black dress. It had an incredibly low neckline and looked like it would end just barely below her but.

"You want to wear that?" Spencer gave Aria a confused look.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"It's just a little—"Spencer began to say.

"It's perfect," Hanna interrupted. "Try it on?"

"Okay," Aria smiled, and she turned and walked into her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" Spencer hissed at Hanna. "You don't honestly think it's a good idea for her to wear that?"

"Of course not!" Hanna snapped back in a hushed whisper, "but she just had her heart broken! She's allowed to be a little out there if she needs to."

"Noel's going to have a field day when he sees her in that dress," Emily added.

"And is that such a bad thing?" Hanna demanded. "Guys, Ezra cheated on her. With her ex-babysitter. Give her some slack here. It's not like she even likes Noel and even if sh—"

Aria exited the bathroom, clothed only in the skimpy black dress. "What do you guys think?" she turned to look in the mirror, the expression on her face showed nothing but pleasure in her appearance.

"You look great Aria," Emily smiled half-heartedly, and Spencer and Hanna nodded in agreement.

Across the room, the digital clock flashed 8:00 PM. "Oh guys, we should go!" Aria smiled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spencer pulled her car up the long driveway to the Kahn's house. "Aria, are you sure you want to stay? We could go catch a movie or something instead."

"Don't be ridiculous Spence! I'm fine; now let's go have some fun!" Aria all but screamed. She immediately shoved the car door open and stepped out the car, leaving all of her friends to turn and give each other a look.

"Make sure she's with at least one of us all night," Spencer said, and Hanna and Emily nodded in agreement.

The three girls got out of the car, but with a quarter of the enthusiasm Aria had and they all made their way toward the party.

The back yard was filled with people, most of them already holding a red solo cup filled to the brim with beer. Dubstep was blasting from the stereo system and a couple people were gathered around the speakers dancing. A couple tables were set up with rounds of beer pong being played at both. Five kids had changed into their bathing suits and were hanging out in the hot tub. Off in the distance, there was a huge bonfire with about a dozen kids seated around it.

"Great! You made it," the girls swiveled around to see Noel Kahn standing right behind them, red solo cup in hand. "I'm glad you could come," he smiled, his gaze never leaving Aria's face.

"I'm glad too," Aria smiled.

"Well, let's go check out the fire," Spencer interrupted. She turned and grabbed Aria's hand, attempting to drag her in the direction of the yard.

Aria snatched her hand back. "You guys go ahead; I'll be there in a little bit. I wanted to grab a drink first."

"Right this way," Noel held out his hand for her, and without giving her friends a chance to reply, Aria followed Noel around the house. They stepped in through the front door and into the house. Noel kept their fingers linked as they dogged the many drunken teens who seemed to be appearing out of nowhere.


End file.
